This invention relates to a new and improved connector device having a one-way septum valve. Connector devices employing septum seals are used to provide a sterile closure for use with I.V. and syringe systems; the seals also prevent blood leakage from the patient and back through the connector. However, the prior art connectors tend to be complicated and, hence, expensive and not always effective.
It would be desireable to provide a simple and inexpensive assembly of a connector for an I.V. unit, syringe, and the like, including a septum seal having good sealing and sterility properties and which can be used a number of times while still maintaining these properties.